Não deixe isso acabar
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Estou cansado a  de fingir, mas estou apavorado a .     quem nunca se apaixonou pelo melhor amigo e ficou com medo de estragar a amizade dizendo que o amava, que atire a primeira pedra


**Não deixe isso acabar**

- Você não gosta disso? – ela perguntou sorrindo esticando os braços para o alto, sentido a brisa e os raios de sol.

- De ficar deitado nos jardins da casa de nossos avós sem fazer nada nas férias? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Exatamente, estar longe da escola e das pessoas que não aguento engolir, estar só com quem vale a pena – voltou a falar suspirando ainda de olhos fechados.

Hugo sorriu mordendo seus lábios, tentava controlar as batidas frenéticas do seu coração que ficava dessa maneira só de olhar para ela.

- Sabe, tenho dois ingressos para um show da sua banda preferida no próximo sábado – disse como se não fosse nada.

Lily levantou de súbito da onde estava deitada e exclamou empolgada.

- Ah! Nós temos que ir juntos! – seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa – Meu pai nunca vai deixar – suspirou derrotada.

- Não se ele não souber – Hugo ergueu as sobrancelhas cumplice.

Então ambos bolaram um plano perfeito para que os pais de cada um jamais soubessem que eles iriam fazer na noite de sábado. Isso de um dormir na casa de algum colega Trouxa, era perfeito, pelo menos na teoria, mesmo que existissem mil maneiras de dar errado. Lily passou uma maquiagem preta nos olhos e amarrou e seus cabelos ruivos e lisos num rabo de cavalo. Hugo só conseguia reparar em como ela ficava linda com uma camiseta largada preta com o nome de sua banda favorita. Ambos se empurraram no meio da multidão antes do show começar, e conversavam aos gritos devido ao barulho do local. Em certo momento ele se viu cantarolando uma musica cuja poesia era uma típica letra de amigos que se apaixonam e tem medo de ficarem juntos.

- Não é estranho o fato dessas musicas de encaixarem com a vida real? – ela gritou no ouvido dele fazendo-o se assustar.

Será que ela estava falando nas entrelinhas?

- Como assim? – devolveu a pergunta.

- Pense Hugo, por exemplo, Rose e Scorpius, todos em volta sabem que eles deviam ficar juntos, mas não ficam por medo de estragar a amizade.

Ele automaticamente enfiou uma carranca em seu rosto pelo ciúmes que sentia da irmã.

- Pra mim essa musica lembra outras duas pessoas.

- Me lembra também – ela respondeu constrangida desviando o olhar do dele.

Depois do show resolveram caminhar até a casa de ambos, ainda estava de madrugada e precisavam enrolar até o sol surgir para a desculpa do "dormir na casa de amigos Trouxas" colassem com os pais. Na volta passaram em frente de vitrines e Hugo ouviu pacientemente ela dizer sobre o quanto amava cada objeto que encontravam, o quanto que precisava de certo sapato, o quanto discos antigos eram muito melhores que musicas digitais, o quanto a comida Trouxa era melhor que a Bruxa e só ambos sabiam disso. Ele ficava preocupado com os olhares da madrugada de Londres sobre ela, e com alguma desculpa qualquer agarrava a mão dela como modo protetor, o que a garota fingia que não notava e devolvia o aperto de mão.

Viram o dia amanhecer de mãos dadas.

- Não acredito que estamos fazendo isso – ela respondeu rindo se lembrando da loucura que era enganar seus pais.

- Ainda temos tempo para um café – ele apontou para uma cafeteria que estava abrindo suas portas.

E foi o que fizeram, Lily amava um café forte puro bem adocicado e foi o que Hugo pediu no balcão sem perguntar a ela antes.

Voltaram a andar pelas calçadas tomando o copo de café recém preparado, olharam o dia das pessoas começarem quando o deles estava terminando, com tempo para mais brincadeiras se postaram de frente a guardas londrinos na tentativa antiga de faze-los rir e sair de sua postura rígida. Riam de qualquer motivo bobo e idiota, zombava das pessoas enquanto sentavam no parque para descansar as pernas, se perguntavam mentalmente porque simplesmente não aparatavam dali e iam para a casa, mas sabiam a resposta. Fingindo não estarem apaixonados.

Finalmente chegaram de frente à casa da garota e Hugo a abraçou se despedindo dela.

- Bons sonhos, esconda a maquiagem preta antes que seu pai descubra.

- Ele já foi pro trabalho – ela riu – Obrigada pelo dia Hugo.

Voltou a abraça-lo ficando na ponta dos pés, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não deixe isso acabar.

Beijando seu rosto, ela entrou correndo em sua casa sem olhar pra reação do rosto dele.

Então ele se lembrou:

_Era aniversário dela, de 16 anos, com a ajuda do mapa do maroto foram junto com os primos e os amigos para um bar em Hogsmeade. Hugo se lembrava de varias coisas acontecendo na festa, inclusive um beijo que ela deu num garoto que ele não se lembrava mais o nome, mas odiava, e o quanto ela bebeu demais e começou a dar risada. Como no final da festa quando ambos foram caminhando sozinhos pela rua e ela inconsciente de seus atos o puxou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_- Estou cansada de fingir, mas estou apavorada se nossa amizade acabar, com a reação da nossa família. Só me prometa uma coisa Hugo._

_- O que? – perguntou tentando assimilar os últimos acontecimentos._

_- Nós dois – ela voltou a sussurrar em seu ouvido – Nunca deixe isso acabar._

E foi isso, somente isso, o dia seguinte veio a dor de cabeça dela e a conversa sobre a noite anterior nunca aconteceu, ele nunca soube se ela esqueceu ou se fingiu esquecer. Mas depois disso achava que ela se lembrava.

Encarando a casa dela ainda com as luzes apagadas e vendo apenas a do quarto dela acessa, resolveu pela primeira vez seguir seu coração. Segurando nos tijolos da parede, começou a escalar. Em pé, na sacada do quarto dela, a viu segurar um retrato que tinha a foto de ambos crianças e suspirar.

Bateu na janela e reparou que ela havia se assustado assim que o viu.

- Hugo, o que está...? – perguntou assim que abriu a janela.

Ele apenas estendeu sua mão e Lily atendeu seu pedido, com cuidado ambos subiram no telhado da casa da garota e sentaram na beirada. Olhavam o céu em silencio. Ele a abraçou pela cintura e a trouxe junto de si, ela se alinhou a ele e encostou sua cabeça em seu peito sentindo o perfume, misturado com seu suor e todos os cheiros que haviam sentido juntos na ultima noite. Ela sabia que esse seria seu cheiro preferido no mundo. Esticando seu rosto o encarou docemente. Então Hugo disse:

- Estou cansado de fingir...

Antes de completar ela falou:

- Mas estou aterrorizada de como isso pode terminar com nossa amizade.

- O que nossa família irá pensar... – terminou – Você se lembra? – perguntou retoricamente, é claro que ela se lembrava.

- Porque se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu não me preocuparia, mas é você Hugo, não posso perder o que temos, mas isso que cresce dentro de mim está me matando entende? – ela disse como se o jovem não tivesse dito nada anteriormente

Ele acariciou o rosto dela, com a certeza que se a puxasse para um beijo tudo não teria mais volta.

- Então aquela musica que dizia sobre dois amigos apaixonados, que não ficam juntos, mas deviam, era verdade? – voltou a perguntar, enquanto sentia seu coração acelerar de expectativa. Sabia que ela ouviu esse ritmo descompassado de seu órgão com a cabeça deitada em seu peito.

- Porque acha que amo aquela banda?

- O que fazemos agora? – ele sussurrou para o ar, como se ele fosse responder sua pergunta.

Então ele sentiu a prima, sua melhor amiga, erguer a cabeça, postar seu corpo ereto, decidir fazer a coisa que ambos estavam com medo, mas que desejavam de todo coração.

Primeiro, ela encostou a testa de ambos, e eles apenas sentiram as suas respirações se misturarem pela primeira vez, ele fechou seus olhos, engolindo em seco de desejo e esperando finalmente o desfecho que tanto imaginou, mas Lily, ainda de olhos abertos, permitiu roçar seus lábios nos dele, tentando sentir todas as sensações antes de concretizar o ato que sempre sonhou. Era como andar pelas nuvens sem cair, flutuar com suporte e segurança. Respirando fundo, ainda de olhos abertos, ela disse com sua boca quase totalmente grudada na dele:

- Não deixe isso acabar.

E então ela o beijou, Hugo segurou seu rosto com medo dela se afastar, e todo medo que ambos tinham antes de concretizarem o ato proibido havia sido dissipado, parecia tão certo tão absurdo não ter acontecido antes. Depois que a língua deles se conheceram e se completaram, mesmo com a falta de folego, quando separaram os lábios, Hugo a encheu de pequenos beijos em seus lábios ainda prendendo eu rosto perto do seu e disse:

- Por favor, me prometa, nunca deixe isso acabar.

- Nunca deixe isso acabar – ela respondeu com uma ordem.

Seria possível acabar com um amor que nunca devia existir?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aquela hora que eu fico escutando repetitivamente a mesma musica do Nickelback e tenho que escrever algo sobre ela

Que monte de clichês! Espero que tenham gostado


End file.
